Gravity Falls Kingdom: The YOU Decide Series Story 1
by DisneyFingerzXD
Summary: I would tell you what happens next, but YOU decide. Also, has Dipper found a crush to replace Wendy?
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, the YOU Decide series is exactly what it sounds like.**

**I will not pre-write what is coming next, like all of the other FanFictions I write.**

**In only pre-wrote the first chapter to get you all started.**

**Please send me shout outs!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Is there anything to do during the summer _besides_ being Wendy?" Mabel complained to her Grunkle Stan. She was sitting with Wendy behind the check-out counter of the Mystery Shack, trying to read a similar magazine to Wendy's.

"You can play with a ball and a stick. That's the way it was when _I_ was a little trouble maker." Grunkle Stan suggested. He, Dipper and Soos were standing in front of the counter, sorting dollar bills.

"Are there any summer camps around here?" Dipper asked casually.

"Not for another 20 miles." Stan answered. "I guess no one's ever thought to hold 'em. And not like I'd pay for you all to run around in mud and play with bugs. You can never find a camp that doesn't suck."

"If they're so bad, then why don't you hold your _own_ summer camp?" Wendy said, shrugging.

"Oooh! I wanna design the shirts!" Mabel yelled.

"Can I be a camp counselor?" Dipper begged.

"Woa! You all are getting ahead of yourselves! There is no way that I'm paying for-"

"That's the thing!" Dipper interrupted Grunkle Stan. "_They_ pay _you_ to watch their kids for a few hours."

Mabel jumped out of her stool and ran over to Grunkle Stan.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee aaaasseeee?!" she said, tugging on his suit sleeve.

"Fine!" Stan gave in. "We'll call it the Mystery Camp: The coolest, newest, hippest (or however you kids say it these days with all that slang) camp in all of Gravity Falls! No kids playing in mud with bugs! It'll be overpriced and Wendy'll be the Camp Director. Soos Assistant Director, Dipper will be a counselor, and yes, Mabel, you can design the T-shirts!"

Mabel squealed in delight. "_Yay!_ I already have an idea in mind!"

"Are they gonna look ridiculous?" Dipper asked.

Mabel smiled. Her brother knew her so well.

"Yes, yes they are."

They didn't look _too_ bad.

Dipper picked up one of the 25 camp shirts laying on Mabel's bed. They were made of a sweater-like thick material, and were long-sleeved. It was blue with half of a yellow sun at the bottom. Then, around the chest area, there was a big white '?', and below that, it said 'camp'.

"I have to hand it to you, Mabel. You managed to control your craziness with these."

"Look at the back." Mabel said. She was currently labeling the shirts ranged from small to Extra Large.

Dipper reluctantly turned the T-shirt that he was holding over. On the top of the back of the shirts, it said 'Camp Staff'. It had Wendy, Dipper, Soos, and Mabel's positions. Under each of their names was a picture of fake ID's for all of them. All the ID's were complete with googly eyes, macaroni pasta, and mustaches.

"Lovely." Dipper muttered. Just the way to remember his year with Wendy in the staff of a summer camp.

"So, Mr. Camp Counselor. What do you have planned for us today?" Mabel asked. It was the morning after they had decided to make a camp.

"I'm just a counselor. Don't Wendy and Soos, the _directors_ plan stuff?" Dipper asked. Mabel looked at him as if he was "ackin' cray-cray".

"Wendy's not gonna do anything, and Soos is going to over think it." Mabel stated. "So…_you_ have to plan something. Or are you thinking about how much time you're gonna spend with Wendy?"

"That, and I can't believe 20 people signed up already. _Including Pacifica._" Dipper said, and sat down on his bed.

"Come downstairs into the shack! They're all here!" Stan called probably from his usual spot on the sofa in front of the TV.

"C'mon, help me!" Mabel said. She and dipper lugged 2 boxes each of T-shirts down the stairs into the room that Stan was in. For some reason, he wasn't dressed in his suit.

"Grunkle Stan? Why aren't you dressed for the debut of the new summer camp?" Mabel asked. Stan switched channels on the TV.

"_You_ guys schedule the camp and do paperwork. Not me! I just sit back and take all the money." He said. "In all respect." he quickly added.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "You're the creator, so you at least get your T-shirt." he pulled one out of the 'Large' box he was holding, and tossed it to his Great Uncle.

He and Mabel then ran over to the Mystery Shack, which looked like a social get-together.

Several kids were talking to each other in every single corner of the Mystery Shack.

A panicked Soos ran over to Dipper and Mabel.

"There you dudes are! All they've been doing is standing around and talking. They might get bored soon!" he said. "Dudes, you have to do something."

Dipper handed him an Extra Large Tee, and Soos put it on.

"Where's Wendy? Shouldn't she make an announcement for everyone to get their shirts?" Dipper asked. He didn't even know why he had asked. She was obviously probably reading a magazine.

"Well, maybe I should go to Wendy. You know, sort registration, plan later activities." Dipper suggested. He tried to escape, but Mabel shifted her boxes into her right hand, and pulled on Dipper's bubble vest with the other.

"You're a camp counselor! Go counsel…or…something!" she said.

Dipper handed his boxes to Soos and climbed up onto the check-out desk.

"_ALRIGHT!_" he yelled. All the kids stopped talking and looked at Dipper.

"Welcome to the Mystery Camp! Thank you all for signing up, I guarantee you will have a great time.

"I'm your camp counselor, Dipper, and I'll be helping you with your activities. And if you need anything, come back to the shack and consult Soos." he pointed to Soos "He's our assistant director. And of course, if your shirt has a mishap, consult Mabel, who made our cool shirts!"

Mabel tossed Dipper a shirt, and as he took off his bubble vest and put on the camp T-shirt under it, Mabel spoke.

"I'll be traveling with you all, and I have an emergency sewing kit." she said, and pulled on a camp T-shirt herself.

Dipper finished putting his shirt on, and continued.

"If you all could get a shirt from Mabel or Soos, that'll be great, then put it on and follow me outside. Thank You."

Dipper jumped off the table, grabbed a medium shirt, then headed outside. Wendy was sitting on the porch reading a magazine, just like Dipper had guessed.

"Camp started yet?" she asked, taking the shirt Dipper offered. She slipped it on.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you had some activities planned?" Dipper asked. He sat down next to her and tried to act normal, even though his heart was beating so much that it felt as if it would burst out of his chest.

"No, not really. I mean-what do you guys like to do? Hide-and-seek? Tag?"

"_Noooooo…"_ Dipper said, and laughed nervously. "That's for like-_babies_, you know? Like…10 and under. Heh….Uh…"

The door knob moved, and Dipper scrambled to his feet. When most of the kids began to come streaming out, he led them to the large patch of grass around the shack.

"Alright, LISTEN!" he yelled. Dipper didn't realize that camp counseling involved so much yelling. He'd probably burn out his voice by the end of the day.

"Our activity of the day will be…uh…I don't know…tag?" he said. Most of the kids boo-ed.

"What are you? 10 and under!?" Pacifica called. Dipper's face turned bright red.

"Fine! Why don't you guys go in the forest, and we'll see who finds the ancient dungeon that used to be under these grounds first!" he challenged.

That caused a completely opposite reaction.

The kids cheered and branched off into the forest. Except for Pacifica's clique. They just rolled their eyes and walked off.

_Suckers._ Dipper thought. He pulled out his book with the hand and the number 3 on it. He turned to the page about the ancient dungeon underground, and pulled out a map.

Dipper put his book back, and ran over to Mabel.

"C'mon! Let's pretend to find that dungeon first!" he said, leading his sister into the forest.

"Sounds kinda spooky. Is this such a great idea?" Mabel asked. Dipper abruptly turned right, his nose still in the map.

"By finding it first, I'm putting the kids in their place, then they'll obey me!" he explained.

"Hey! Over here!" A girl called who was a couple yards in front of the twins.

The girl was about as tall as the twins, and had short black hair with a pink streak in it. She had chestnut skin and sea green hoop earrings. And she stood in front of a tree.

More kids began to gather, and the girl stepped on a root of the tree that was sticking out the ground.

Half of the tree caved in, revealing that it was hallowed out, and the tube shape in it extended into the ground.

The girl looked inside.

"It's a slide!" she confirmed. Without hesitation, she jumped in, and disappeared into the ground below.

Other kids cheered and followed.

"Wait! No!" Dipper yelled, but this time, yelling did nothing. He had no choice but to follow the campers down the slide.

It was a smooth ride down until the slide dumped them off into a cold dark cell.

After Mabel (the last person) fell into the cell, the slide closed up. Dipper looked at her.

"No! We're trapped!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Omigod, I love you guys, my dinosaurs!**

**Your response has been absolutely phenomenal with your outbursts of ideas, quirks, characters...When I was reading through all your ideas, I lost my breath, and totally couldn't breathe! **

**Your story will be the craziest, funnest, weirdest Gravity Falls story of all time!**

**(I just realized that I forgot to ask you guys what your characters are supposed to look like, so I just made up my own features. Forgive Me!)**

**I will be starting a section now called the "Copyright" section, naming all of you guys that contributed to the story.**

**I don't literally mean to copy it.**

**"Copyrights" go to:**

**TheLPSDragon**

**Selene The Huntress**

**Together, we will overcome writer's block!**

**Please don't hate me if I don't use your idea. I PROMISE that I read it.**

**Keep up the good work!**

**Chapter 2**

"Now, whose idea was it to go find an ancient dungeon?" Pacifica asked for the 5th time. Dipper counted. It felt like they were in jail. After the first hour of panicking, everything settled down an unhealthy amount to a bunch of pre-teens and a couple of teenagers sitting around like the Super Bowl was cancelled.

"Well, it wasn't _my _idea to jump into it!" Dipper said in his defense.

The girl who had jumped into the slide into the cell in the first place took a deep breath to calm herself down. For the 5th time since Pacifica had started asking, then Dipper got all defensive and blamed it on her, she had to explain that it wasn't her fault.

"Mr. _Camp Counselor!_ For the last and FINAL time, YOU told US to find it! I found it, and you're not happy! Not my fault!" she yelled.

Mabel began to see that this was beginning to take a negative turn. "Let's take this as a...bonding experience. What's your name?"

"Aly." the girl muttered, icily staring at Dipper.

"Pleased to have your acquaintance!" Mabel thanked her.

"Mabel, can you please take this seriously!?" Dipper asked.

"I _am_ taking this seriously!" she said. "Don't you even know what summer camp is all about? It's about friendships and new beginnings! How many friends have _you_ made, Dipper? Have you even met my bestie, Zin?"

The girl sitting next to Mabel had dirty blonde hair, lots of freckles, and was stroking a tabby cat.

"This is the best camp ever!" Zin yelled.

"Aren't you the least bit worried about what we're gonna eat, and how we're gonna get out of here?" Dipper asked. Zin didn't even ponder the question.

"Mortals worry me," she contributed. Dipper looked as if he was going to pull his hair out.

"Mabel, what the heck is that thing sitting next to you?" he demanded.

"She's a girl, the most feared and complicated species on earth!" Mabel stated. All of the girls 'hallelujah'-ed.

"What's all that noise down there?" a strong british feminine voice boomed from outside the bars. All of the kids screamed and huddled into the back of the cell, soon blanketing them in darkness.

A tall 17-year old girl with long brown hair stepped into view from outside the bars, separating her from the camp kids. She had a leather hand-stitiched v-neck sleveless top on, and also had on a long leather skirt. She pulled out a bow and arrow out.

"Don't make me shoot you." she warned.

"I dare you!" Pacifica taunted. "That thing touches me, and I'll sue you for all of your money!"

It sounded like a whistle when the arrow sliced the air, seeming to travel faster than the speed of light, which is 300,000 km/s. It soon appeared right over Mabel's head. In fact, it had pulled out a loose strand.

Mabel pulled the strand out from the clutches of the arrow.

"Looks like I need to see a barber!" she giggled. "Nice shot! What's _your_ name?" Dipper clamped a hand over Mabel's mouth. Mabel looked at Dipper, and his eyes said: _Wanna get killed?_

The twins awaited another arrow, but instead, silence.

The tall girl sat down, and her hair swished all over the place. "Good! I haven't got anyone to talk to my age around here! I'm Serene Eris Moon, one of the huntresses of the Gravity Falls Kingdom. And, if I may ask, what's a barber?"

Mabel stepped out of the darkness.

"They're people with candy canes outside of their doors that twirl around and around! Then they give you a bib and-"

"Wait, did you just say 'Gravity Falls Kingdom?'" Dipper asked.

"Yes. Did you suffer from the old man's curse?" Serene asked, concerned.

"WE'RE CURSED!" Zin screamed.

Everybody jumped at the random outburst. Serene had almost pulled out her bow and arrow again. Why was Dipper stuck with all of these weird people? For once, could he find one, JUST ONE person like him. A boy who was smart, talented, gifted, handsome, good with books, a go-getter, a good brother...

"We're not cursed." Mabel reassured her friend.

"That wasn't me, I was speaking for the cat. He's very stressed right now, so if'd be very nice if you could channel your negative energy, Dipper." Zin asked.

"Anyway, old man's curse is when you may forget lots of things. Some people hit their head on a rock, and they get it. They may even forget their name, or place of birth." Serene said.

"Isn't that _amnesia?" _Pacifica asked, like the know-it-all she thought she was.

"Call it what you want, but I must return back to work. Our kingdom is in danger. Some kind of dark force is out to get us, and they have an elite team of dragons. They're quite terrifying."Serene stood up and turned to leave, but then turned back to Mabel and Dipper.

"What are your names?"

"Dipper and Mabel Pines." Dipper supplied.

"P-Pines?" Serene asked. She was frozen and didn't move for a very long time.

"Yeah. I even made a song! It goes like this: P-I-N-E-S, Yes! P-"Mabel began, but when she noticed that Serene wasn't moving, she stopped singing. She and Dipper walked over to the bars, and she gripped them tightly.

"You okay, Sninine?" she asked.

"That's not her name, idiot!" Pacifica snapped.

Serene's eyes opened wide at Pacifica, and she pointed at her. "_SHUT YOUR YAPS_!" she yelled, and whipped out her bow and arrow, and pointed it at Pacifica. "One more word about my sister and you die."

"_Sister?" _Mabel asked.

Serene's dark look clouded over as she looked at Mabel. "We aren't biological, but it is true. Same with you, brother!" She said. The last sentence was directed at Dipper.

This was quite the news for a day that started with Dipper and Mabel bored in the Mystery Shack. With all that was going on, Dipper was surprised that the first thing that was on his mind was if Serene was going to keep calling them 'sister' and 'brother'.

Serene withdrew, and let the twins out of the cell.

"What about the others?" Dipper asked. Not like he really cared about the rest of them, but he _was_ their counselor. Stan had trusted him with the safety of the rest of the kids.

"Sister, brother, why would you want to stay with criminals? I've got a room set up for you two!" Serene led the twins down the hall, and she squealed excitedly. "Father Stanford will be pleased to see you two!"

**You all literally tell me what you want to happen next.**

**Here's what to do:**

************BEFORE you review, please look at the other ones, and if you like a character they want to add, or if you like an idea of what they want to happen next, please reply to those ideas so that I can see which idea you guys want.************

**_WANT A NEW CHARACTER?_**

**Character's Full Name**

**Character's Age**

**Character's Personality/Description of Features**

**Are they smart like Dipper, or stupid like all the other Gravity Falls characters?**

**Minor/Major Character**

**Are they based on you?**

**Quirks/Humor they can bring to Gravity Falls**

**What shall they bring to the story?**

*****If you like someone's character, please reply to theirs*****

**_HAVE A NEW IDEA FOR THE STORY?_**

**(In not too much detail) Say what you want to happen. Please point out if anyone else's characters are needed to fulfill the requirements for your idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys. One word.**

**School.**

**You know the rules, school first, other stuff second. **

**All I know is that I'll try my best to upload the rest of the week, and if I can get to updating after that, I will try, but it's not likely. **

**I will be back during spring break, though!**

**Also, one more announcement. Since you guys are so awesome and flooded my reviews with a millionbajillion characters, the new characters section will go on vacation, too. So all I'll have is the opportunity to answer a poll at the bottom.**

**I promise I read all of your characters, and I will work to let them all have their own apperance!**

**Keep being awesome!**

**"Copyrights" ©**

**Guest**

**pearlshipper**

**TheKawaiifan**

Mabel, Dipper and Serene Eris Moon rushed down one of the many hallways and corridors of the grand castle. Mabel and Dipper had no idea if they were out to find Grunkle Stan, or to get battle items.

"So, about what you said earlier, is Grunkle Stan a preist or something?" Dipper asked.

"I know not of this 'Grunkle Stan'." Serene replied.

"We meant that person, _Father_ Stanford, was it?" Mabel said. Serene finally understood.

"Father Stanford? He's not a preist, or whatever that is. That's his name respectively. He's the richest man in the land. We 'oughta call him a father." She explained.

"That makes sense. Grunkle Stan's not devoted to _anything_, let alone a religion." Dipper thought aloud.

"He's devoted to his couch," Mabel contributed. There was about a minute of silence, and the group turned left. "So…does this mean he's a king?" she asked.

"Mabel, that's rediculous! Serene never said the word 'king'." Dipper said.

"Yeah, she did!" Mabel argued. "_Rich_ means _king_! You have to read between the lions!" Mabel wasn't so sure that was a saying nowadays, but she had heard it in a song on an old PBS Kids show.

A rather short girl with caramel skin, dyed black wolf cut hair, and dressed in all black scurried up to meet them.

"What's up, Myca?"Serene asked, a little worried. Her friend looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Th-The castle! It's under attack!" she gasped. "F-f-father Stanford wants you on the b-b-b-battle ground immediately!"

"Lemme guess…Sir Gideon." Serene seethed, and whipped out her bow and arrow. She looked rather Katniss-like in her battle position.

"_GIDEON'S_ in on this, too!?" Dipper complained. Their life was bad enough without their worst enemy tramping in there and runining everything as usual.

"Yeah. He's enraged a battle against our-our kingdom because he's p-p-p-power hungry." Myca explained. "I have yet no idea who you all are, but we n-n-n-n-need a lot more people to fight."

"Great, because I'm a warrior princess!" Mabel declared, and punched Dipper in the arm. "And he's pretty good at fighting, too!"

"Since when have you been a princess?" her brother asked, rubbing his arm.

"Think about it, Dipper. If Grunkle Stan is a king, doesn't that make me a princess?"

"Well, yeah," Dipper admitted. "A princess 15th in line to the throne, or something." He then turned to Myca. "Let us at Gideon. We know his only weak spot."

"We do?" Mabel asked. She got an odd feeling it was probably her.

"I do trust your k-knowledge, sir, but how would you get inside Sir Gideon's palace?" Myca asked.

"Easy," Dipper said, and smiled at Mabel. He knew they both had the exact same idea. They always did.

"We'll go all Trojan War on them!" he finished.

"All Trojan what-now?"Serene asked.

"We're gonna need some help! We need somebody to build a hollow larger-than-life statue of me." Mabel said.

"Oh! My lady-in-waiting is really good at making statues!" Serene volunteered. "NATASHA!"

A woman with creamy tan skin and chocolate curls (The tips dyed blonde) strolled into the hallway behind the group, taking her time. Mabel noticed she was flawless and eating an apple.

"I need a larger-than-life hollow statue of this girl! And quick!" Serene said, and pushed Mabel closer to the goddess.

"Hi," Mabel uttered shyly.

"Before I make _anything_ of you, we need to find you a dress." Natasha thought aloud, scanning Mabel. "If it's okay with you, Serene, we'll go raid you closet of grand ballroom dresses that you _never use_."

"That's good! We need Mabel in a dress. Trust me!" Dipper said.

Serene sighed and nodded for Natasha and Mabel to run down the hallway to go find her room.

"What's next for us?" Dipper asked.

"We fight. Follow me!" Serene said, and she and Dipper ran down some more corridors, and up some more stairs until they reached the floor below the sundeck of the castle. They enetered a large room that looked like a school locker room, except it was co-ed with bows and arrows on the walls instead of lockers. Several kids his age were smeraring dirt on their faces, pulling their hair back, and strapping on their battle items and spears.

Serene took a leather strap off of the wall, and tied it sash-style around Dipper's back. It had a spear, six long arrows, and nine mini ones on the back. She also passed him a bow.

"I have no idea how to shoot these!" Dipper complained. Well, it certainly was a stretch. He knew _how_ to shoot, he just wasn't _good_ at it. It was one of those things he had learned a long time ago, like a 3rd grade summer camp, or something.

"You'll get the hang of it!" Serene re-assured him as she helped Myca strap on her battle items.

"That's easy for _you_ to say! You're like-Katniss, or something! You're so close in relation that you might as well volunteer as tribute!" he rambled on.

"I know not of this 'Katniss'" she responded.

"Aw! Is she your _girlfriend_!?" Myca gushed.

"_Yes._" Dipper responded sarcastically. "I'm going out with a girl who is _seventeen_ and fights like a ninja while I trip over my feet like a dork and sneeze like a kitten!"

"Oh, don't feel bad about it! We won't mention it anymore." Serene promised. _Great._ Dipper thought. _Now they seriously for real think I'm dating Katniss Everdeen. I shouldn't have used a sarcastic tone with them because they probably 'knew not of this "sarcasm"'._

Suddenly, everyone in the room quited down, and looked apon Grunkle Stan, who was standing on a bench.

"Alright, guys. I know you all can go out, and get this stupid troll, Sir Gideon! I need you to do everything in your power to bring down his army, so that we can raid his castle, and his money, and then rest in peace." Stan continued on, but Dipper stopped listening. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't fight with his noodle arms! He would never survive against practically trained pro's like the army Gideon rounded up. He had to get himself, Mabel, and the campers out of here before they died.

"Grunkle Stan! It's me, Dipper!" he yelled, and waved his arms to get Stan's attention. He succeeded in that, and getting everybody else's attention in the whole room. "I need to talk to you!"

"Oh, hey, Flipper! I remember you! Do good out there buddy! Your brother says hi!" he called back.

He had no idea who Dipper was.

Why else would he call him 'Flipper', and say that his _brother_ says hi? Obvioulsy Stan was trying to get through an akward moment by pretending that it was all good, and he already knew Dipper.

All of the sudden, everybody was running into a thin passage way off to the left with stairs. He, Serene and Myca followed.

"Random outburst, _Flipper_!" Serene said, and laughed. She stopped when she realized Dipper wasn't laughing.

"Sorry, I'll stop." She apolojized. Dipper didn't say anything because he realized he was never going to get out of the kingdom. He, his sister, and a lot of poor campers were probably going to be stuck there for all eternity.

He at least was excited to be able to surprise Gideon in the statue of Mabel. How many people can say that they got to get revenge on their enemies in _two_ different eras?

Dipper smiled. "Race you guys to the sundeck!" he yelled, and he, Serene and Myca ran up to the top of the castle (They practically tied.).

The scene was beautiful. Dipper hadn't noticed how many times they had climbed up stairs, because it was like being at the top of a sky scraper, or something.

Dipper grabbed a plastic headband like everybody else did, and positioned it above a rope tied from the top of the castle, down a gentle, slow slope all the way to the trees in the forest about a few hundred yards away.

He grabbed each side of the headband, and slid down the home-made zip line, enjoying every minute of it.

After all, you only live twice!

**Thanks for reading!**

**Poll:**

**Should Dipper have a crush on a new character (Hannah Rosa de la Princesa {created by: ILoveHeartsandAnimals}), or should he continue liking Wendy?**

**Why?/Why not? (It could help shape the story. And think from Dipper's POV)**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up, guys? Summer vaycay is finally here, so now I can upload to whatever extent!**

**Apologies again, for the long hiatus, and thanks for the follows and the reviews!**

**I WILL UPLOAD MONDAY!**** (If I get a good amount of feedback)**

**Thanks again!**

**See you Monday, Monday, Monday!**

**"Copyrights" ©**

**IloveHeartsandAnimals**

**pearlshipper**

**Chapter 4:**

Dipper landed gracefully off of the homemade zip line into the soft dirt. He found himself in a thick forest dotted with kids running forward and screaming battle cries. He tried to find his friends Myca and Serene, but couldn't, even though Serene was really tall.

He tapped on a kid's shoulder who looked to be about his age and height, and who had dirty blonde hair. The kid turned around sharply.

"Sorry, I'm new here," Dipper explained. "Can you tell me what our battle plan is?"

"_Battle_ plan?" the kid spat. "Who said anything about that? Father Stan told us one thing, and one thing only, and that was to kill people in Sir Gideon's Palace….or were you not listening, _Flipper_?"

"What? How can we just randomly kill people? We don't even know where we're going, let alone how to sneak into Sir Gideon's castle." Dipper thought aloud.

"Don't ask me! I didn't make the rules, _Outburst_!" he countered, then ran off.

In Dipper's opinion, all chances of winning the war were all demolished. You can't just charge and randomly do what ever you want. There had to be at least an _outline_.

Suddenly, someone yanked Dipper's arm back.

"Thanks for coming back for us, _Counselor_!" a familiar voice yelled. Dipper had been called 3 different names than his real one, and the name-calling was beginning to get old for him.

"While you're over here, living the life, making friends, I just got drafted into the army!" Pacifica continued. "I hope you're happy, Dipper! You had the audacity to leave us in a rotting cell chamber-leaving ME in a rotting cell chamber with those paranormal, para_NOID_ losers!"

"Pacifica, this alternate universe is cool! You guys were bored, right?" Dipper asked. "Everyone here except for us, the campers, have an alternate self! Why don't we spend a little time here, and we'll go back later."

"I can deal with being a prisoner drafted into the army, but they don't even have _cell_ service!" Pacifica complained, shaking her cell phone in front of Dipper.

"Then we can create cell service! We'll have enough money to when we win the war!" Dipper explained. "But first...we have to _win_ the war. Listen, I have to go."

He tore through the forest with the other kids in the direction that they were going in. Still not seeing anyone he recognized (except for a few campers here and there), he continued for a few minutes, until he realized that the forest was getting thinner, and the crowd of kids were getting thicker and slowing down.

Dipper made his way to the front of the crowd until someone pulled on his arm.

It was Myca, who had just saved him from almost falling hundreds of feet down into a moat. He looked forward and saw a huge castle, even bigger and more grand than Stan's with pillars and a draw bridge, and everything.

"I-I guess none of us really thought that S-s-s-s-s-s-sir Gideon would have such a b-big moat." Myca said.

"That's why you need a plan!" Dipper said. "But, there's no time for regretting. All we need is to figure out a way to get across that moat and into the castle." he took Myca's hand off his arm.

"What are you doing!?"

"There's only one way across;down." Dipper said. The crowd, who had been previously chatting and plotting quietly now stood silent and watched Dipper begin to climb down until his head and body disappeared.

When he reached the ground, 5 minutes later, he was joined by Myca, Serene, and the kid who had called him Flipper and Outburst.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. Dipper was pretty sure the kid didn't want to hang around him anymore.

"I like a good adventure!" the guy defended.

"Go back, Cameron." Serene growled, as if she had handled him before. "Sorry, Dipper. This is my annoying brother."

"MY NAME'S NOT CAMERON!" the kid screamed. It echoed through the thick fog, and he seemed very pleased by that.

"It-It's Kamdon. He gets really a-a-annoyed when people pronounce it wrong." Myca explained.

"ECHO!" Kamdon screamed again.

"Sssssssshhhhhhhh! You never know who could be listening!" Dipper whispered, earning a scowl from the kid.

The ground began to shake.

"See what you caused!?" Serene snapped at her brother, and punched him.

"Hey!" he yelled, and pushed her in the water.

"Guys!" Dipper said. Did he and Mabel fight this annoyingly over useless things? Except, this wasn't useless. This was life and death.

The water from the moat began bubbling, and the shaking worsened. Myca, Dipper, and Kamdon all lost their balance and landed in a heap.

Serene Eris screamed as she shot out of the water on the head of a dragon the size of a building with a long neck that reached several stories high. Although Dipper had already dealt with a sea monster, this one was pale pink, and was big enough to be the other sea monster's parent.

Water sprayed on the kids like in the splash zone of a Shamu show, and they were blinded for a long time.

As soon as they could see, the dragon's tail was leaving the water.

"Follow me!" Dipper yelled, and he, Myca and Kamdon grabbed onto the triangular shaped end of its tail, and began the lightning-fast journey upwards.

When they got up to the height of the leveled ground, Dipper noticed the kids fleeing in different directions, including down into the moat.

"Ack!" Kamdon yelled as an arrow struck his khakis, just missing his actual skin. He took the arrow and shot it at the dragon.

When the arrow hit the dragon, it roared loudly, and whipped its tail.

The kids flew towards the castle, and into the top of a pillar, where three knights stood guard.

Dipper landed hard on his side, and saw a knight running sideways at him. When he sat up, it was running upright.

Dipper leaned back on his elbows, and kicked the knight back into the railing of the pillar. After the blow it drew its sword, and lunged at him.

Not knowing what to do, Dipper pulled out an arrow, and began to fight sword-style with the knight...until his arrow broke in half. He jumped over the sword the knight tried to swing at him, and kicked the knight in the head, and it stumbled into, and eventually over the railing.

Myca's knight was knocked out, so Dipper then helped Kamdon by swipe-kicking his knight, and making that one also fall over the railing.

"Hey, I was about to finish him off!" Kamdon complained. He grunted and rolled his eyes, then grabbed the dragon's tail once it came around again, going off to save his sister.

"I don't get it, why does he hate me so much?" Dipper asked himself.

"I don't think K-K-K-Kamdon r-really likes the concept of t-t-teamwork." Myca explained. She and Dipper started quietly down the pillar stairs.

"How are we going to sneak over to the draw bridge to open it?" Dipper whispered.

Myca shrugged, and continued down until they reached a wooden door. She opened it, and it whined a bit, and they watched the main room for a second. Dipper looked to the right, and saw the big wheel that opened the bridge.

The only problem was that there were several people in the main room, including Gideon himself, at the top of the grand stair case to the left.

"Looks l-l-l-like a royal party," Myca pointed out, for everyone was dressed high-class.

Before they could close the door, a girl noticed them, and walked over to the door.

"Run!" Myca whispered. She and Dipper both turned around, but the girl had grabbed her arm, and soon was in the stair room with them.

"What are you guys doing here?" the girl demanded. "...Don't worry, I'm a spy Father Stan sent out years ago. Hannah Rosa de la Princesa."

"You? We all thought you were dead!" Myca said, then hugged Hannah. "This is Dipper. We're h-h-h-h-here for the war."

"You might not know, but there's a full-fledged battle going on out there with the dragon and our army. We need to open the bridge so they can get in here to safety." Dipper explained.

"I'm on it. Myca, this is risky, but can you go out and create a scene? Gideon and his knights will chase you, and me and Dipper will open the draw bridge."

"Got it. But where do I go?"

"In the hallway to the left. Then go right, left, right, right, up the stairs, left, and the door with the leopard print on it. (That's my room) Lock yourself in there, then bang on the tin can with cat food in it. My cats will come and help you from there." Hannah explained. Myca was processing that when Hannah pushed her out the door.

"Your cats?" Dipper asked.

"Yep. My kitties!" Hannah gushed. "You can see them later, I promise. Trust me. You'll know my kitties when you see them."

Screaming erupted in the main room.

"That's our cue! Let's go!" she said. Hannah grabbed Dipper's hand, and led him to the bridge wheel. The main room was almost empty, and now you could hear the screams and battle from outside.

Dipper was too focused on the fact that a girl was holding his hand to notice anything. He tripped on his shoelace, and realized he was out of breath.

"You okay?" Hannah asked, and extended a hand to help him.

Dipper fell into the same fantasy he did when Wendy gave him a high-five a few weeks earlier. _This cannot be happening! I like Wendy! I like Wendy_! he reassured himself, and got up on his own without any help.

Hannah shrugged and pushed a button that made the whole draw bridge fall with a sickening smack of wood.

She and Dipper got on the bridge, and watched all the kids run by, most of them high-fiving Hannah to welcome her back.

The dragon shot up through the draw bridge, and several people went flying in all directions, most into the moat. Hannah and Dipper went to help on instinct.

Hannah dove to help a girl who was hanging onto the bridge by one hand, but tripped over a fallen person's body, and she slid off the edge, and grasped onto the bridge.

"Help me, Dipper!" the two girls called at the same time. He came to the rescue, and began to pull both of them up, each with one hand, until he realized the first girl who had fallen was Wendy.

"Wendy?" he gasped, then fell forward a bit, losing his grip on both girls and the bridge.

"Help me!" she yelled again. Dipper looked to Hannah, and noticed the scary resemblance between the two. Both girls had the same face, but Hannah was Dipper's height, with dirty blonde hair.

His shoes slid closer and closer to the edge. "I can't hold both of you!" he gasped, using every single muscle in his body.

The girls looked at each other.

"Save her, it's okay. We had fun times..." Wendy said.

"No, save _her. _You've obviously known her longer..." Hannah insisted.

"Um," Dipper started, his heart beating out of his chest. Regardless of who he chose, he knew he'd be feeling guilty in the end.

The question was, who?

**Poll:**

**What should happen next?**

**(Not with Wendy and Hannah {I've already got that all planned out})**

**But what should happen with Gideon and Myca and the 'kitties' (notice how I put that in quotations *hint, hint* {ILoveHeartsandAnimals, you probably know what I'm talking about!}**

**JUST FOR FUN:**

**What do you THINK will happen with Wendy and Hannah and Dipper?**

**Please Review, and find out on Monday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**PLEASE READ: THIS HAS IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

**MORE CHARACTERS!:**** I told you a while ago, I'm good on characters. I have so many that I don't know what to do with! The polls at the bottom are for you to anwer to shape the story! I got NONE telling me how to shape the story, but a bijilliontrillion characters!**

**BE THANKFUL!:**** I read every last review. I have seen your characters. Please understand that all your characters can't be major! If your character has made as much as an appearance, you are VERY LUCKY to have yours even used!**

**Sorry if this came across as mean :(**

**I just need some more ideas to SHAPE the story, not to fill it.**

**PLEASE DO THE POLLS, NO MORE CHARACTERS!**

**"Copyrights" **

**Curse you Perry the Platypus**

cute polar bear

FaeryKitty

Oc

Chapter 5:

Dipper was using all his strength. His toes inside his sneakers were hanging off the edge of the bridge, and he knew he would have to choose soon who he would have to save.

But, it was too late. Dipper lost his balance and fell forward, plunging with Wendy and Hannah down towards the smoky fog until they abruply stopped. They were pulled up until Dipper was lying on his stomach on the bridge, safe again.

He looked behind him.

"Kamdon!?" he gasped. Not only releived, but confused. He was pretty sure that kid hated his guts.

Kamdon grabbed Hannah's hands and began to pull her up. That gave Dipper a chance to take Wendy's other hand, and bring her up to a standing position.

"Thanks, man. That'll tell me never to come close to the edge of a bridge." Wendy laughed, and slapped Dipper on the back. "Catch you later!" she smiled, and ran off into the castle.

Dipper turned to Kamdon. "Thanks! You saved us!"

"Yeah, yeah. We all know how you like that red-head chick." he tried to run away, but Dipper stopped him.

"You-you all know _what_!?" he demanded.

"It's obvious! The way you looked at her! Your pupils were so dialated, I thought you'd go blind!" he said with a laugh. "Don't worry, only Serene and I know." he whispered, dissapearing into the crowd.

Dipper pondered for a moment, then shrugged. Now that Kamdon didn't hate him anymore, he probably could keep his mouth shut. And Serene would never tell.

Dipper took off in the castle, following the directions that Hannah had gave to Myca earlier to her room. When he was about to round the corner to Hannah's room, a goth girl with pale skin stopped him, and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Stay still, and don't say a word." she demanded. At first, Dipper thought he was being kidnapped. But when she let go of him slowly, he noticed she had arrows and a bow, and that she was part of Stan's army.

He peeked around the corner, and saw Gideon standing in front of Hannah's door, blocking it with his bulky frame. It looked like he was talking to someone in the room. Probably Myca.

Dipper hid around the corner, and the girl stuck out a hand.

"Alice the name, spying the game. He's got some other goth chick cornered in there." she said.

"Dipper," he said, shaking her hand. "Just curious, can you run fast?"

"What do you think!?" she snapped, scaring him a little. "It's broad daylight outside, my worst enemy! I _have_ to run fast to avoid that thing..."

"Uh...then good! Get ready to run!" Dipper replied. He stepped out of the safety of the corner, and cleared his throat loudly.

"You idiot!" he heard Alice hiss. At that moment, Gideon had turned around.

"GET 'IM!" Gideon screamed. Right then and there, a large leopard leapt over him, with Myca perched on the top. It almost seemed to happen in slow motion, and that's how Dipper was able to make out Myca saying "Grab on!".

Dipper took Alice's wrist, and latched onto the back half of the leopard's back. As it continued to run, Myca tried to help him get fully on, but his legs were dragging on the floor, and Alice was struggling to keep up, and it was clear it was majorly affecting the leopard's running.

It turned a corner, and Dipper lost his grip, and he and Alice flew and slammed into the wall.

They both scrambled up and tried to get away, but some knights were faster, and grabbed them, one for each of their arms, and lifted them off the ground.

"Let us go, you over grown garden gnome!" Alice barked at Gideon, who was slowly approaching them.

"Beleive it or not, but that's probably the nicest thing you said to me." he stated. "And for that, I will _reward_ you two by bringing you to our best underground suite that has the stench of an out house. I like to call it-the dungeon. Take 'em away, boys!"

"My sister will get you!" Dipper yelled.

"Yes, precisely." Gideon replied. "And we will live happily ever after!"

"Not in _that_ way!" Dipper said, disgusted. Unfortunetly, no amount of kicking, screaming, or arguing could take him away from the doom he was about to face.

* * *

Mabel sat with three other people in the huge, hollow sculpture of her that they were bringing to Gideon. When the time was right, they were all going to jump out, and fight him.

The scupture stopped moving, which meant it wasn't being pulled by anyone. Like Natasha, who was supposed to be bringing it to Gideon's castle as a 'peace' offer.

Mabel had to bang on the wall of the scupture to warn Natasha to stop getting distracted and flirting. Soon after, they continued their journey once again.

She turned aqwardly to the other kids, realizing she hadn't really met them.

She turned to a blonde boy. "Blondie, tell me a secret!" she gushed.

"Uh, what?" he asked. "I barely even know you!"

"I'm Mabel. What's your name?"

"Uh, Sam. Sam Connor Hutchens." he replied.

"Good! We're getting somewhere with your shyness!" Mabel said.

"Um, just because I didn't tell you a secret doesn't mean I'm shy." Sam explained.

"Yeah, but your certainly do say 'um' and 'uh' a lot!" a red-headed girl said. She turned to Mabel. "I'm Natalie. I couldn't help but notice that this scupture is of you?"

"Yeah, Sir Gideon is madly in love with me. As soon as he sees this, he won't be able to resist." she explained.

"Bummer." another girl said, like she totally understood. "I know a guy who's madly in love with me, too."

"Really? Who!?" Mabel asked, hungry for gossip.

"Oh, you wouldn't know him!" she said, being modest.

"Tell Dr. Pines."

"Oh, this new kid, Flipper." she said.

"I happen to know a kid who knows the guy she likes. His name is actually Dipper." Natalie supplied.

"..._Dipper_?" Mabel asked. "Wait, what's your name?" she asked the girl who said Dipper was madly in love with her.

"Max."

"Dipper's my brother, and he hasn't mentioned a...Max." Mabel said.

"Well, you know brothers and sisters..." Max trailed off.

"Trust me. When Dipper likes someone, you can tell." Natalie said.

"Fine. Then who does he _really_ like?" Mabel challenged.

"That other red-head, Wendy. She was a prisoner and drafted into the army."

"How do you know?" Mabel asked.

"I know people!" Natalie said. She turned to Max. "Now we all know who loves Dipper!"

Max was about to talk back, but she stayed silent. Suddenly, screams and the creaking of wood could be heard.

Mabel stood up and opened a little window made on her scupture's eye. When she peered out, she saw a huge pink dragon wedged inside the middle of a draw bridge. Several kids were shooting at it, and trying to get past it.

Mabel turned to the others. "Houston, we have a problem!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. Yeah, sorry I forgot the poll last time. Look down at the bottom, it's there!**

* * *

**DO YOU LIKE ****_JESSIE_****?**

**DO YOU LIKE ****_DOG WITH A BLOG_****?**

**Check out my newest fanfiction, JESSIE with a Blog, my first ever crossover! It will be an epic event you won't want to miss! **

* * *

Chapter 6:

Dipper took an arrow out of the little pouch he had on his back, and began drawing in the dirt. After doodling for a while, Alice came over and sat next to him. They were in a huge chamber, about as wide and tall as a building in New York, or something. They couldn't even make out the ceiling.

To their left was a huge ditch the size of a bus full of water, and several animal remains and bones were lying everywhere.

"You tried to outsmart Gideon, and look where it got us." Alice pointed out.

"If all you're going to do is insult me, there's no point in doing that." Dipper said. He got up and sat somewhere else. "There's no one else here to laugh at me, so you're wasting your energy."

Mainly, he was just upset that he had failed at trying to over throw Gideon. If he could do it in one world, couldn't he do it in another? Besides, Gideon didn't have his magical tie in this world, so why was it so hard?

Alice grunted and walked over to a corner somewhere he couldn't really see her.

"Where are you going?" Dipper asked.

"I'm finding a way out of here." Alice explained.

"Good luck," Dipper said under his breath. He drew a triangle shaped man with arms and three fingers. He later wiped it out and replaced it with the six-fingered hand he had on the front of his book. That got Dipper thinking.

In this alternate universe, there was an alternate self for everyone else who was there. (except for the campers) If there was an alternate Grunkle Stan, and one for Gideon, then shouldn't there be a book, too?

He spotted a tree next to the little lake, feeding off of the water in there. He ran over there, and knocked on it. It was hollow. Dipper excitedly opened it up, switched the switch, and he heard a noise like a hatch was opening, but nothing happened.

He heard a whistling sound from above, and a book fell from the ceiling, and landed loudly on the floor.

"YES!" Dipper cheered, and ran over to the book. He picked it up and dusted it off. The book said: 3.5 and featured a hand that had the thumb facing the left instead of the right.

He immediately flipped through it. On the first page was something about the dungeon he was in right at that moment.

"I recently have spent some time in that underground dungeon of Gideon's," he read aloud. "It is the chamber of a large and fierce dragon, Sir Edward Lawrence the Dragon, Dungeon Afterhours Warrior. That's a lot to say, so I just call him SELDDAW for short. I barely have anytime to write this, but when he finds prisoners in his dungeon, he kills and eats them. BEWARE of chambers up above. Remember, you are underground, so they sometimes empty with-"

For some reason, the next word was impossible to read, because it was a blob of ink that was smeared.

Then, a water drop fell onto that same exact spot onto the page, smearing the word more. Dipper closed the book and put it in his jacket.

Another water drop fell, and another one, until it looked like it was raining. As Dipper looked around for an exit, so much water fell that it was probably a tropical storm at that point.

The water was up to his shorts, so he decided to do something.

"Alice!" he called. No one answered.

He sloshed over to the area that Alice was last near, and continued to call her name. Maybe she had found an exit. The water was up to his pants, and it began to feel uncomfortable.

Unfortunetly, Alice had found no exit. She was under a hunk of rock hanging from the wall, and she was trying to read ancient hieroglyphics.

"Look! Over here it says the secret to taming the dragon!" she said excitedly, not taking her eyes off the wall.

"Yes, I know! This is the ancient chamber of SELDDAW the dragon. We have to go, or we're gonna drown!" Dipper said. He tried to pull Alice away, but she couldn't budge.

"We may be the only ones who can solve this! Give me a minute!" she begged. But the little area under the rock had been flooded, and now the water was up to their waists.

Alice gave in, and she and Dipper walked around the walls, feeling around for an exit. Water stung their eyes, and blinded them for seconds at a time.

"Is there somewhere we can hide!?" she shouted over the water.

Dipper got an idea. "Yes! Follow me!" he led her over to the hollow tree that was still open. They both climbed inside, surprised that they had enough room in there to stand up.

Alice bent down and closed the hatch. Finally, Dipper could breathe because he wasn't about to die.

"So, what do we do? Hide in there 'till we run out of oxygen?" Alice asked. "...Here, why don't we try one of these buttons on this radio thingy?"

She pressed the lucky button, and circular windows were revealed inside, and they saw the water reaching probably at that point to their height. The tree detatched from the ground, and it sped to the top like a rocket.

"Awesome!" Dipper said, putting his nose on the window.

He turned back to Alice. "How much of that hieroglyphic code did you read?"

"It said that dragon, SELDDAW, or whatever can't be tamed unless he found LEB-and that's as far as I got. I had two stinkin' letters left!" she complained. "What's SELDDAW supposed to mean anyway?"

"I don't know," Dipper admitted, starting to get worried. "It could take years to transpose that ancient code! It could be a word lost in time!" He thought that there had to be a reason that the person who wrote the 3.5 book made it an acronym. Or was there?

"...Or it could be 'waddles' spelled backwards," Alice suggested.

"What?"

"S-E-L-D-D-A-W spells 'waddles', but backwards."

Dipper worked that out in his mind.

"It's Waddles from the other dimension! My sister has a pet pig named Waddles-"

"What does that have to do with a dragon?" Alice asked. Dipper suddenly remembered she wasn't a camper.

"Never mind. But this all makes sense, now! And you said the first three letters you got of the last word was LEB, well Mabel spelled backwards is L-E-B-A-M! I figured it out!"

"Wait, so all the dragon needs to be tame is your sister? Mabel?"

"Yeah! Then we can use it to turn on Gideon, or something!" Dipper yelled.

Alice looked out the window. "There's the statue your sister's hiding in! All we have to do is tell her that the dragon is Waddles!"

**POLL:**

**My brain hurts!**

**YOU guys decide how Mabel should meet Waddles!**

**Next chapter, I'll focus on Gideon, Myca, and Hannah, and you guys tell me how Mabel re-unites with her pig!**

**I'll choose my three favorite, and then you guys vote next chapter for the one that will happen!**

_**HOW SHOULD MABEL REUNITE WITH WADDLES?**_

l

l

l

V


	7. Chapter 7

**Marching Season Practices are coming up!**

**So, this might be the last chapter you'll see for maybe a week or two.**

**But I'm still here!**

**This story has only a couple of chapters left, so start thinking of new ideas for the next YOU Decide Series Plotline!**

**(How do you guys feel about Dipper and Mabel traveling to the 1800's?)**

**~DisneyFingerzXD**

**Chapter 7:**

The escape rocket shot Dipper and his new acquaintance, Alice out of it, with no parachutes, or anything. Luckily, Myca spotted them, and ordered Hannah's leopard to catch them on its back.

Myca whistled, and the leopard barreled towards the forest, away from the castle, and Waddles.

"No!" Alice protested. "Go back!"

"Yeah! Waddles is back there!" Dipper agreed. "It's a long story, but my twin sister's pig _is_ that dragon back there!"

"W-w-w-WHAT!? Are you _crazy_!? Do y-you wanna get yourself killed!?" Myca spat. She let the animal they were riding on stop, once they were at a safe distance away from the castle and Waddles.

Dipper spotted the statue of his sister being pulled by the lousy lady-in-waiting he had met earlier. Was her name Natsuku or Natasha, or something?

He decided not to address her, and banged on the statue yelling "MABEL! MABEL! I found Waddles!"

After about 3 times, Mabel pushed the head off the sculpture and greeted Dipper with an annoyed look.

"Do you _mind_!? We're playing 'Tell Me a Secret', and I really wanted to hear Sam's! (He refused to tell me one earlier)" she giggled, and turned back to her 3 friends in the sculpture. "We'll come back to you, Sam. Give me a minute."

The guy who Dipper assumed was Sam said, "Uh-"

Dipper ignored him. "Did you hear _anything_ I just yelled through the wall!?" he demanded. "I found Waddles! Your pig!"

"No way! Really?" Mabel gasped, dumbfounded. "Where?"

"Okay, you're not gonna believe this, but just be optimistic, okay. Anything can happen. But…Waddles _is_ the dragon!" Dipper said.

"Dipper!" his sister whined. Before she could continue, he cut her off.

"Just listen! The dragon's pink! _Waddles_ is pink!"

"So are axolotls! But Waddles isn't one!" Mabel pointed out.

"But Mabel," Dipper pressed. "We're in another dimension! Anything is possible! And Waddles has to be somewhere, right!? How do you know that Gideon didn't capture him and use a potion to turn him into a dragon, so no one could suspect anything?! These are the middle ages! Witches and Warlocks exist!"

"If Waddles is in this dimension, why isn't he a _pig_!? We're still humans in here!" Mabel countered.

A punk-rock-ish dressed girl popped up behind Mabel, immediately shaking Dipper's hand. "Sam here, and if I may interject, Mabel, it's worth a shot. Although it may seem crazy, wouldn't it help us to defeat Gideon for once and for all with this dragon on _our_ side?"

Mabel seemed defeated, at a loss of words. "…But…well…what'll we do? What if it doesn't work?"

"I have a plan," Dipper re-assured her.

"And, I'd like to be a part of this plan." Sam said, stepping out of the stone structure she was just in.

"Fine. Let's go over to Myca over there, and we can sort this whole thing out." Dipper said. He and Mabel went to go join their friends Myca and Alice.

"So," Natalie began, scaring Sam. "_This_ is the way you're going to try to get Dipper to like you? Throw yourself in a dragon-taming plan that may…or may NOT work?"

"Well, I figure," Sam explained. "I'm gonna have a crucial role in the plan. And if I can create a chain reaction to mess up Dipper's _teensy_ part in the plan, I could rush in and save him, and sustain my part, and he'll see that I'm strong and heroic!"

"Seems a little far-fetched." Natalie replied.

"I'll do anything for him." Sam said, and joined the group just in time to catch what they were doing.

"Alright, here's the game plan," Dipper said. "Myca, you show Mabel where Hannah's room is in the castle, and lead her over there _safely_, without being seen by Gideon's knights. When you're in the room, send one end of the rope down to the ground to me. I'll be standing under the window.

"Sam, you have a crucial part." Sam pumped her fist, and Dipper continued. "You need to cover yourself in mud, and get Waddles' attention. He _loves _chocolate, and he'll think you're a Milky Way.

"Then, I'll throw the rope to you, and you tie it Waddles' tail. I'll throw a large carrot-looking thing (again, Waddles loves them), and he'll fly up high. You keep holding onto the rope, and when he's at just the right angle in the sky, use a headband to zip-line (like Father Stan's homemade zip lines) all the way into Hannah's room, and Waddles will follow you, get his head stuck in the frame of the window long enough for Mabel to approach him, and Mabel, then you do your magic. He'll be still enough and paying attention so you, Mabel, can do whatever you plan to do to have you recognize him.

"…Got it, guys? BREAK!"

Alice and Myca pulled Mabel onto the leopard, and it tore off through the forest, approaching the castle. Dipper was about to get to his position when he noticed Sam was still huddling.

"Sam-"

"COVER MYSELF WITH DIRT!?" Dipper jumped when Sam screamed that at him. She later re-gained calm, and started over.

"Cover. Myself. With. _Dirt_? I thought I had the crucial part! The most important!" she whined.

"You _do._ It ties the whole thing together." He said. "I signed you up for it because…well…I had a good feeling that you could handle it."

That was enough for Sam to get over having to bathe herself in mud, and Dipper quickly found Hannah's bedroom window. He hoped she wouldn't mind him using her room for the plan.

As he waited for the rope to come down, he found a pumpkin, and got it ready for when he had to launch it. But how was he going to get it that far?

He lodged two sturdy sticks in the ground a foot away from each other, and wondered if he had a really big, really strong rubber band to use to catapult it into the air.

He put it aside when an extremely long end of a rope coiled in front of him. Perfect.

"Dipper!" Sam yelled. He almost didn't recognize her because she was totally bathed in mud. He couldn't help it, but a laugh escaped his mouth as he tossed her the lengthy rope.

"You're going to pay for this," she teased as she took it, and ran towards the dragon's tail.

She tied the rope around it, secure and tight. The dragon turned around to notice her, and roared.

Sam suddenly felt a bit scared. "I'm not chocolate!" she yelled, and ran up the monster's back, up until she was standing on its head where it couldn't get her.

The dragon thrashed, and Sam had to hold onto its ear for dear life. "DIPPER! THROW THE PUMPKIN!" she screamed.

Dipper looked around frantically. He didn't have anything to propel the pumpkin. He looked up at Hannah's window, where he could see Mabel. She was yelling something, but he couldn't understand it.

He soon realized what she was talking about when one of the rubber bands she had with her braces landed on the floor.

He laced it around the two sticks. The rubber bands that Mabel had were strong, but mighty.

Dipper then stretched back the band, and let the pumpkin sail over Waddles' head.

Sam thought fast and shot an arrow at the pumpkin, so that instead of taunting the dragon to fly upwards, it just dropped to the floor and smashed into a million little pieces.

Dipper hadn't seen the arrow, so he wondered what had gone wrong with his catapult.

Sam shrugged. "YOU MISSED!" she yelled at Dipper. Then, under her breath said, "Time to be the hero, heh heh."

Her foot slipped, and Waddles caught a glimpse of her dangling feet. He then went spastic, and turned round and round and flew all over the place, getting himself tangled in the rope in the process.

His wings got caught, and he plummeted down, Sam with him. This was not how she had planned it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Please don't get upset on how Sam goes away!**

**The person who created Sam wanted her to make an exit this way…**

**Plus, how did you guys enjoy the Season Finale of Gravity Falls?**

** It definetly leaves ****_me_**** wanting more!**

**Chapter 8:**

Mabel was wondering what was going wrong with the plan. It seemed flawless, because Dipper was the one who had made it. Maybe the fact that they came up with it in less than 5 minutes was't good?

She watched in horror as a pink dragon (possibly her lovable pig) fell deeper into the trench of the moat, and was enveloped in fog. The yell it had made for help reminded her of Waddles' screeches of terror.

"You stay here," she ordered Myca. "If that dragon is _my_ pet, or not, I still have to help it."

Myca put her hands up in defeat as Mabel descended down the rope into the fog. When she got even deeper, it cleared a bit to reveal that she was now standing on top of a dragon hanging upside down. She squinted and saw Sam sitting up in the water, looking dazed.

"Are you okay? What went wrong?" Mabel asked. Sam, noticing the presence of someone else leapt up.

"Nononono! This wasn't how I planned it!"

"Wha-?...Are you…crying?" Mabel asked. She didn't expect a response, and certainly didn't get one.

"I can't let him see me this way!" Sam dashed off through the water, leaving Mabel confused, but she just moved on, anyway.

She looked down at the now reddening face of the dragon. "Waddles?" she called. The dragon seemed to respond with a roar.

Then realizing that that was her pet, dangling from a rope, Mabel untied the knot on Waddles' tail, and he fell to the ground, regained his balance, and offered Mabel a ride up to the castle.

As soon as Mabel saw Dipper appear into view, she ushered him onto Waddles' back.

"Alright Mabel!" he cheered. "Now, the last step to my plan, we storm the castle, and take over Gideon for once and for all!"

"_Forget_ about it!" Hannah ordered, making quite the exit from the castle. She, too jumped onto Waddles. "Gideon just invented the world's first dimension-traveling machine! He plans to travel to your dimension, and kill you guys and Father Stan so you guys will cease to exist in _all_ dimensions!"

"Wait, we traveled here in a dimension portal!" Dipper said. "I just don't remember where we appeared. It happened so long ago!"

"The dungeon!" Mabel yelled. She and Dipper high fived. "Let's go get Myca, Kamdon and Serene, then we're outta here!"

They picked up Myca from the window, found Kamdon in the forest, and discovered Serene outside Father Stan's castle. After explaining to all of them the situation, Waddles ripped a hole into the wall of the castle to find the dungeon.

All the kids _unfortunetly_ just happened to see Stan taking a shower.

"Ew!" Mabel shreiked.

"HEY! Serene and Kamdon may be my kids, but I'll throw ALL OF YOU in the dungeon for such damage!"

"Good, because we are heading there now! My apologies, Father!" Serene called. All the kids slid down Waddles' neck into the exact cell that Mabel and Dipper portaled through.

"Where is it?" Dipper complained. He and his sister felt all along the wall for an opening.

"There was a slide, and it opened right here!" Mabel said.

Serene seemed to understand. "My brother and I discovered it a while ago. None of us dared to venture into it." she signaled Kamdon, and he toyed with something in the lock on the door. Where Dipper's hand was, the slide opened back up, and he yelped as it sucked him in.

"Sorry! Should've gave you a warning!" Kamdon yelled with a chuckle.

In the original dimension, Dipper slid out of the tree back into the woods. He was startled as a middle-aged woman who looked like Myca fell onto her back. Unfortunetly, Dipper hadn't seen where she had come from.

"Uh,"

"Relax, Dipper! It' s me, Myca. In this dimension, I guess I'm…" she pulled a driver's liscense out of her wallet. "36." Several flip-out pictures extended out of it. "Aw! Look how cute m-my kids are!...Hey, my stutter's a lot better!"

Serene came out as a 6-year old girl, Kamden was a german shepard puppy (who talked), and Hannah was herself.

"Guess who lucked out!?" Hannah teased to Serene.

Serene rolled her eyes. "Please. I may look 6, but I'm still mature."

Everyone rolled on the floor and laughed at her voice.

"Everything _but_ your voice has matured!" Kamden said, and howled. Literally.

"Keep it down!" Dipper warned. "We have to focus! We have no idea where Gideon appeared in this dimension, so let's just find Grunkle Stan, and make sure he's safe! Follow me!"

Dipper and Mabel led the way through the forest, and in sight of the mystery shack. They all darted inside, and locked the door. Stan was on the couch with barely any clothes on.

As soon as he saw everyone, he covered himself with a blanket, and threw on his fez. "DIPPER! MABEL! What did I tell you about letting customers into the shack!?"

"Have you seen Gideon?" Dipper asked.

"Why do you care?" Stan demanded, and stood up to approach the customers. "Unfortunetly," he said, now directed at Myca, Hannah, and Serene. "Our new attraction at the Mystery Shack-uh-the realistic housing unit is not yet open to the public…. Get out."

He glared at Dipper and Mabel until they took the 'customers' into the the gift shop. As soon as Stan was out of sight, Serene stuck her finger down her throat.

"Ew! Why is Father Stan so…_ugly_ in this dimension?" she asked.

"That's just how he walkes around the house." Mabel said.

"Gross!" Kamden replied.

Dipper shrugged. "You get used to it." He climed over the counter, and turned the survallience TV over to the news.

Sandra Jemenez's voice captured every one in the gift shop, including all the actual customers. "Breaking News! _Right_ in the middle of the Smithsonian Museum in Washington, D.C., a mysterious machine brings a pint-sized boy in Mideval armor and several knights here, out of thin air.

"Shortly after, the machine was destroyed in what some say was in 'fear of it getting closely examinated by Smithsonian Scientists'. They have gathered the remains while the boy and his army ran away without a trace.

"Speculations are already arising that is is a…time machine."

"Please." Mabel said, turning off the TV. "Been there, done that. At least we know where Gideon is, now! He's near DC!"

"If you haven't noticed, the Gravity Falls bus only goes partially out of the state," Serene pointed out.

"H-h-hold on a sec!" Myca yelled. "I can drive now!"

**And THAT is the transition into part 2: THE AMAZING RACE!**

**(I got bored with the whole Mideval scene. Anyways, it will be a whole new story: Gravity Falls YOU Decide Series #2: THE AMAZING RACE.)**

**We will start fresh with ALL new characters. **

**PLEASE give me some variety! I mostly get punk-rock/gothic people.**

**I need shy people, daring people, handicapped people, older, younger!**

**Plus, I have a new FictionPress: ImaginationStation, so check out my newest ORIGINAL story, The Band Nerds.**


End file.
